Radio frequency (RF) receivers and transceivers can be found in numerous applications, particularly in the field of wireless communications and radar sensors. In the automotive sector, there is an increasing demand for radar sensors used, for example, in so-called “adaptive cruise control” (ACC) or “radar cruise control” systems. Amongst other applications, such systems may be used to automatically adjust the speed of an automobile so as to maintain a safe distance from other automobiles ahead.
Modern radar systems make use of highly integrated RF circuits, which may incorporate, amongst others, the RF font-end and the subsequent analog base band (or intermediate frequency band) signal processing chain in one single package (single chip transceiver). RF front-ends usually encompass all circuitry components operating in the RF band including, for example, directional couplers (e.g. rat race coupler, circulators, etc.), RF oscillators, RF amplifiers, and mixer(s). These integrated RF circuits are often referred to as monolithic microwave integrated circuits (MMIC).
Radar applications used in automobiles are subject to various standards concerning road traffic safety, for example the functional safety standard ISO 26262 titled “Road vehicles—Functional safety”. To ensure the functional safety of a radar sensor, it may be important to know whether the current state of the radar sensor allows a reliable distance and speed measurement. However, also in applications different from radar, reliability may be an issue. Thus there is a need for RF transceivers having improved self-test capability to increase the reliability of the overall system.